csofandomcom-20200223-history
Last Ride
Last Ride (zs_lastride) or Last Flight is the final chapter of Zombie Scenario: Season 5 in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The story of Jennifer getting the truth by encountering the ticks of enemy's new cronobotic. Safely return from listening the truth from the incendiary tracer. Goal *Soy revealed the truth, now the trackers must protect each other in order to escape safely. Tips *The track is easy if you follow the mission area on the map. *Press E where E is displayed press the key works, the device displayed. *Glowing walls can be destroyed through the attacks and continue the game. Storyline Jennifer encounters a new enemy's chronobotic when she's about to know the truth from Soi. The crisis comes and she risks her life to protect a tenacious tracker to know the truth. Transcripts Revision needed Part 1A= ; Jennifer's monologue #''Jennifer: I went after fleeing the Institute covering personal'' #''Jennifer: And soon after he encountered numerous events ...'' #''Jennifer: Laser Institute of Sound Wing ... .. Super Soldier project. And Jack ...'' #''Jennifer: approached by a lot of things are hard to deal with ...'' #''Jennifer: But now, researchers dont hear the truth Soi ...'' ; Game start #''Jennifer: Soy Research Institute. Now, tell me the whole truth.'' #''Soy: Jennifer, I'm thinking I'm sorry for what you and Jack.'' #''Soy: But now we're facing a big crisis than that.'' #''Jennifer: Are you saying that monster ?!'' #''Jennifer: What the hell did this happen is going on?'' #''Soy: I will now have to understand is. But I'm not your enemy.'' #''Soy: Now believe me and follow me. Returning to headquarters'll understand all the facts.'' ; Drones emerge #''Pilot: Enemy numerous appearances at the rear!'' #''Soy: can conceivably dangerous cross! Opening the door to me!'' #''Soy: KRONOS's drones for reconnaissance company! Come I attack!'' ; Boss appeared after the cutscene #''Chrono Wing: I got it! Grasshopper s ... was released rewarding put my little ones!'' #''Jennifer: Soy Research Institute, what that monster guy again?'' #''Soy: jeogeotdeul's real enemy that we must join forces against Jennifer!'' ; Boss 6-foot missile Skills #''Chrono wing: the Grasshopper ... yigun recipe! See also prevents this attack!'' ; 18 to boss missile skills #''Chrono Wing: With this prank is the end! Make bowing in front of Douglas's power!'' ; 30% blood bosses (30 seconds rendering) #''Chrono wing: the preparation yiguna Grasshopper ... then let the kkuna ...'' #''Jennifer: warThe guys!'' #''Soy: Whew ... What'd one out of here'' ; Shake gases #''Pilot: Oh! Suspended fuel tank just before the attack!'' #''Pilot: You must crash landing! All your preparation for a shock!'' #''Jennifer: Oh ahahak!'' ; After the blackout clear round! |-| Part 1B= ; Starts round #''Soy: Jennifer! Safe?'' #''Jennifer: Well ... this is ... Where?'' #''Soy: we, you've been in distress. Although life is key helicopter'm no longer able to write.'' #''Soy: there something you're navigating busy colleagues near decent.'' #''Captain of the guard: (chiik-) Here I found the captain of the guard, in front of an abandoned military facility. More than!'' #''Soy: You Finish Electroless coming! Good. Gonna be able to find the means to contact headquarters!'' ; After a container, zombies spawn #''Soy: Zombies have showed up! I come to take refuge across the building!'' ; Lock near the door with a #''Soy: I have a locked padlock! Look around to find what is the key!'' ; Safe Zone - Start #''Captain of the guard: How much did the military facilities left.'' #''Captain of the guard: Let's go after the departure overhaul!'' ; C4 before installation #''Captain of the guard: you go again just another street corner. If this degree of thickness is likely to use the C4.'' ; C4 after installation #''Captain of the guard: I installed the C4!'' ; The following output on the verge of exploding C4 #''Captain of the guard: C4 will explode soon! Everyone back!'' ; XT300 After gathering space #''Soy: This is my God. Look Was facilities associated with the XT-300.'' #''Jennifer: Look at this! The state abandoned that chigon Not bad. Would not it be safe to use it?'' #''Soy: Jennifer ... also did not receive the training we did, we could suddenly deal with this?'' #''Soy: these are moreugoyo map to work properly .. I do not know if I can afford it to us ...'' #''Captain of the guard: it seems that the training facilities for the XT-300 operating at the front ...'' #''Soy: geureotdam'll have a clear control tower and communication facilities. I do not know be able to send a distress signal.'' #''Soy: Jennifer, I'll see you out the communication facilities to ensure me that I get to space out the rescue.'' |-| Part 2= ; Starting a vacant lot #''Soy: (crackling -) Jennifer, this is incendiary. I'm a bit of a problem to send a distress signal.'' #''Jennifer: (crackling-) What's the problem?'' #''Soy: (chijik -) be allowed to stand for a long time that the transmitter sensitivity grunge falters.'' #''Soy: (crackling -) watched me from the zombies that there'll be operating the transmission equipment'' #''Captain of the guard: looking around the neighborhood confirmed that the rocket fire might spend in places that lie.'' #''Soy: (crackling-) I operate the equipment. Hang in there until it receives headquarters me!'' ; Appearance Juggernaut #''Captain of the guard: the Juggernaut! Concentrated firepower!'' ; Juggernaut death ; Kill all the zombies, spawning even more ridiculously, calls multi-manager you specified (doors open) #''Soy: Headquarters had received a distress signal.'' #''Jennifer: I'm here too it is clean.'' #''Soy: I'll to wait for a rescue helicopter.'' #''Captain of the guard: it is all boarded the elevator.'' |-| Part 3= ; Boss appeared with the beginning cutscene #''Chrono Wing: the doggies ..! I waited long? I want to tease ..?'' ; 80% strength Boss (guided missile attacks) #''Chrono Wing: Failure to stop me pretty sick ..?'' ; Boss death #''Chrono Wing: Ah ... Douglas's ...'' #''Soy: Jennifer, what's to ever appearance against us.'' #''Soy: I have a person named Dr. Douglas Rex, Jacob is behind only killed his research.'' #''Soy: I'm joining forces to fight him. I need your strength, Jennifer.'' ; Add a string of boss battles #''Chrono Wing: Ah ... Let my Wings is an elegant .. speed?'' #''Chrono Wing: Um ... yeah ... more ... faster and stronger.'' #''Chrono Wing: I'll have my partner with maximum speed!'' #''Chrono wing: the ashes with the power he has given doeeora!'' #''Chrono Wing: we'll see where the attacks can be avoided!'' #''Chrono Wing: Douglas's La kneel before a powerful force!'' Gallery File:Loadingbg_zs_lastride1.png|Loading background File:Loadingbg_zs_lastride2.png|Ditto File:Loadingbg_zs_lastride3.png Zs5c4.jpg|South Korea teaser poster File:Lastflight_korea_event_poster.jpg|Ditto, event poster File:Lastflight.jpg|Official screenshot File:Lastflight1.jpg|Defending the Osprey from Drone Attack File:Lastflight2.jpg|Collecting supplies File:Lastflight3.jpg|Usable Bazooka File:Lastflight4.jpg|Boss Trivia *Some parts of this chapter resemble Surface Tension from Half-Life, The Package and Conclusion from Half-Life: Opposing Force. While other parts of this map resemble Blaze, Shoreline, Bunny Yard and Another Truth. *There is a usable Bazooka in map 2. *There is a combination of Bazooka Battle and Human Scenario modes in this chapter. *This is the third chapter in Zombie Scenario that features three different map icons and three loading backgrounds. *This is the fourth chapter in Zombie Scenario to feature multiple maps after Omen, Memories and Another Truth. Category:Zombie scenario maps Category:Maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Large-sized maps Category:Pursuit type maps Category:Defense type maps Category:Simple maps